clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Parties
Parties Every once in a while on Club Penguin there is a party. There is almost always at least one free item given out somewhere. The oldest party in Club Penguin was the Beta-Testing Party. For pictures from some of these events, go to the Event Gallery. NOTE: Not all of these are parties, such as Coins for Change. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' *Beta Testing Party :-Beta Tester Hat *Halloween Party :-Ghost Sheet *Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf '2006' * Winter Luau :- Red Hawaiian Lei * Pizza Member Party (Grand Opening of Pizza Parlor) :- Chef Hat(members) :- Pizza apron(non-members) :- Pizza Pin * St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 :- St. Patrick's Day Hat :- Clover Pin (Before the party) * Easter Egg Hunt 2006 :- Pink Bunny Ears * April Fools 2006 :- Red Propeller Cap :- Plant Pin * Cave,Mine Member Party :- Miner's Helmet :- Lantern Pin * Summer Party 2006 & Opening of Beach Party :- Yellow Inflatable Duck :- Orange Water Wings :- Life Guard Whistle :- Blue Lei :- Sun Pin * Dock Grand Opening Party :- No free item or pin but the Party is at the Beach and the Dock * Wild West Party 06 :- Western Bandanna :- Horseshoe Pin * Sports Party :- Blue Face Paint :- Red Face Paint :- Ice Skates :- Hockey Pin * Lighthouse Grand Opening Party :- Lighthouse T-Shirt :- Red Sailor's Cap * Rockhopper arrival on Club Penguin #1 :- Eyepatch * Food Member Party November 10-22 These are one-time use things (You can't keep it forever) :- Sour Milk (Milk with bacteria) :- Hotdog * Club Penguin's 1st Birthday :- 1 Year Anniversary Party Hat * Halloween Party 2006 :- Wizard Hat * Rockhopper arrival on Club Penguin #2 :- Pirate Bandanna * Christmas Party 2006 :- Santa Beard :- Santa Hat :- Christmas Tree Pin 2007 * New Year Party :- No free item or pin :- Fireworks at the Mountain * Winter Fiesta :- Maracas :- Cactus Pin * Festival of Snow :- Ice Crown :- Snowflake T-Shirt :- Ice Cube Pin * St. Patrick's Day :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Pot o' Gold Pin * Easter Egg Hunt 2007 :- Blue Bunny Ears * April Fool's Day Party :- Novelty Glasses :- Blue Propeller Cap :- Box Pin * Pirate Party :- Sailor Hat :- Puffle Bandanna :- Ruby Pin * Member Party (Cove) :- Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :- Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Party :- Ice Cream Apron :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Green Inflatable Duck :- Flower Hairdress :- Green Sunglasses :- Surfboard Pin * Waddle on Water Party :- Umbrella Hat :- Blue Water Wings :- Water Drop Pin * Camp Penguin :- Marshmallow stick :- Tent Pin * Fall Fair All require tickets (At the prize shop) :- Feathered Tiara - 1200 tickets :- Circus Pin - 100 tickets :- Teddy Bear Player Card Background - 400 tickets :- Cotton Candy - 600 tickets :- Paddleball Toy - 1500 tickets :- Candy Necklace - 700 tickets :- Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) - 1000 tickets :- Ping Pong Paddle Pin * Club Penguin's 2nd Birthday :- Orange-Yellow Striped Party Hat * Halloween Party 2007 :- Pumpkin Basket :- Halloween Scarf - (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Surprise Party - Western Party :- Western Bandanna :- Needle Pin * Christmas Party 2007 :- Santa Hat :- Reindeer Antlers :- Christmas Scarf 2008 *Winter Fiesta Party 2008 :- Festive Maracas *Sub-Marine Party :- Yellow Snorkel :- Seashell Belt :- Anchor Pin *St.Patrick's Day 2008 :- Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat *Easter Egg Hunt 2008 :- Green Bunny Ears *April Fool's Day 2008 :- Red Propeller Cap :- Swirly Glasses :- Crayon Pin *Pirate Party 2008 :- Sailor Hat :- Treasure Chest Pin :- Red & Black Sailor Shirt :- Rockhopper's Key also a pin *Medieval Party 2008 :- Squire Tunic :- Goblet Pin :- Anvil Pin :- Wizard Hat Upcoming Parties All free items place are not known but guessed by356556 Swedish Party 6 :-Blue-Yellow Color (Everywhere) :-Blue-Yellow Puffle (Pet Shop)(Non Members and Members)(1000 Coins)(Limited Edition) :-Blue Yellow Hat (Town) :-Blue Yellow Party Hat (Town) :-Swedish Flag (Coffee) :-Swedish Background (Coffee shop) Summer Party 2008 13th - June 22th Backyard Themed :-Grass Background (Not in catalog but for 60 coins, Non-Members can purchase this) (Cove) :-Yellow Ball Cap (The Cheapest Ball Cap ever!) (Not in catalog but for 50 coins, Non-Members can purchase this) (Sport shop) :-Blue Face Paint (Forest) :-Red Face Paint (Forest) :-Midnight Campfire Set (Forest) ~Don't move this plz because this is confirmed by 2 websites~ Clock Party :-Wristwatch (color unknown)(Beach) Red Party :-Unknown Items Super Fall Fair :-Unknown Items Halloween Party 2008 :-Pumpkin Basket (Snow Forts) :-Halloween Shoes (Complete the hunt) Surprise Party 2 :-The party is not voted yet Christmas Party :-Santa Hat (Ice Rink) :-Santa Beard (Mine) :-Special Free Santa Pin (Snow Forts-Clock Tower) Winter Backyard :-Green Ball Cap (Plaza) Valentine's Day Party :-Cupid Arrows (Forest) Easter Decorations (one of features is availible only members) :-10,000 Coins (It's same to other igloo contest) :-Bunny Ears (This is not from hunt) (Cove) April fools 2009 :-No free item Earth Day :-Watering Can (Mine) 'Non-Party Events' * Flood at the Cave and the Mine :- Mining Hat * Coins for Change (December 2007) :- Bell :- Coins for Change Thank You Card * U.S.Independence Day Celebration :-No free item Category:Misc. What party do you want to see? (This section is basically for fun, any parties not guarantied) * Designer party- You get to design anything you want and keep it. Also you get everything there was and get to become a ninja if you design something Free items: - Brown and Diamant Dress - Swim suit - Jewelery - Sport and street items - Black and White clothes - Clothes by famous designers *Cronulla Riot themed party with "no lebs" sign and aussie face paint. You can also get Aussie flag themed stuff and there will be a massive sign in the town saying "NO LEBS" *Delay Party Must Fun with the NEW Office to go Around 2pm!! free item is a wristwatch and the music is I've been delayed! --Teesami wants to see a ronetta party . * There could be a easter party with decorations and that sort of thing (as well as the scavanger hunt) * There should be a day where all the free stuff that ever existed in Club Penguin came back and were available to all nonmember and members. * There could be a Valentine's Day Party with Cupid wings and a heart bow-and-arrow! * Thai Party! :-Thai Clothings :-Thailand Flag :-Coins becomes Baht Re:? --125.27.14.97 15:27, 21 April 2008 (UTC) * Philippine Party June 12- 22 -Philippine Flag -Philippine Clothes -Lechon -Palabok -Sisig -Bahay Kubo(igloo upgrades) -Mango -Rice(Commercial Grade from Philippines!!!) and Puto hats * Computer Party :-Mouse Item :-Technology Igloo (Igloo upgrades) :-Ethernet? DSL? USB? * Pin Party -All the pins ever in Club Penguin are hidden on the same day. World Cup fever!!!!! You could buy flags of your favourite countrys to hold Also signs that say stuff like "Erin go Bragh" or "Viva de France"(free item) Country Jerseys At the Ice rink it would be a pitch and instead of a puck it would be a ball A football(soccer ball) for your igloo Certain building could be supporters clubs like the coffee shop for england etc... Space party (Confirmed but it will come in 1 year) Every thing will be in space!The play at the stage will be the space play again,the pizza palour will have aliens,the ski hill will be a Rocket,the ski vilage will be a control center/ lounch pad and the beacon will have planets,stars etc. Items: *Green party hat (free) *Rocket pin (pin) *Moon backround (60C) *Captain costume (member,600C) *Satelite dish hat (free) *Jetpack (free,back) *Alien costume (member,600C) *Star costume (member,600C) CABBAGE PARTY Everything will be themed on cabbages. (the party is very big!) *Pizza parlour-cabbage parlour *The libary - be full of books on cabages *Iceberg - Iceberg lettuce. *Forest - Cabbage plantations. *cove - fire replaced by cabbage binoculars replaced by cabbage and if you see it you will see the cabbages *Nightclub - Cabbage replaces dance floor and speakers *Dance lounge - Game Machines replaces by cabbage with green joinstick! *Gift Shop - Always Sell Cabbage on that day *Dock - Cabbage Garden replaces the snow *Mine - Becomes Cabbage Mine! *Pool - Cabbages instead the pool *Mineshack - Become a cabbage shack! *Mountain - Cabbage instad the sign *Ski Village - Cabbage village *Ski lodge and lodge attic - Cabbage house *Winter Sport - Cabbage Sport *Beach - Cabbage instead Lighthouse *Lighthouse - The stage replaced by cabbages and chairs repleaced by cabbage seeds *Beacon - Light replaced by cabbage and telescope can see view of cabbages in another island! *HQ - TVs beome cabbages, Fish becomes green and all stories becomes cabbages and all mission 8 launched with the cabbage themed *Dojo - become a ninja eating cabbages! *Ice rink - puck becomes cabbage *Snow forts - Snowballs become cabbages and make the cabbage fight, also the clock becomes cabbage *Pet Shop - Become a cabbage shop! *The Stage - Have a cabbage show *Coffee shop - Cabbage shop *Migrator (Pirate Ship) - The red Puffle becomes cabbage *shiphold - Rare items is cabbages *Quarters - All becomes cabbage *Crow's nest - Puffle becomes cabbage *Find Four and Manclana-cabbages as counters. *Aqua Grabber - Clams reveal cabages *Hydro Hopper and Catchin waves - Sufboards and ring turned into cabbage. *Thin ice- Puffle turns to cabbage *Astro barrier - Shoot at cabbages *Cart Surfer - Cabbage Surfer *Jet Pack - You'll be on the cabbage and coins become the cabbages *Puffle Roundup - Cabbage Roundup *Pizzatron 3000 - cabbagetron OR pizzatron 4000 *Ice Fishing - Fish becomes cabbages *Tresure Hunt - Hunt the cabbage *Sled - Tubes become cabbages *Bean Counter - Cabbage counter Printed Media *Books - All stories is about cabbage (e.g. how to grow up cabbages) *Clock tower sign - Tells about cabbage *Notice board at the Quarters - All things becomes cabbage! *Newspaper - Whole book becomes cabbage and have a news about cabbage --356556 06:28, 27 May 2008 (UTC) items *Cabbage pin(pin) *Cabbage plantation background(60) *Cabbage Hat(non-member,free) *Cabbage costume(non-member, 50) *Cabbage chair ((igloo)member, 600) *Cabbage plant (Grown in igloo.150) *Igloo Contests - Decorate the cabbages - Get 80000 Coins instead 10000 There should be a music party where the free items are alll the musical instruments ever like the drum, the guitar, the violin and the tuba. *CHOCOLATE PARTY! (For nonmembers but all need to pay with penquin coins!) Chocolate theme. Items: * Chocolate pin(20 Coins) * White-milk-dark chocolate stripes hat (5 Coins) * Chocolate scarf (100 Coins) * Chocolate (dance - eating chocolate) (25 Coins) * Town - Have the leftover chocolate bar (You need to buy chocolate for 25 coins first and eat it at the town you will throw it on a floor) * Coffee Shop - Also sells chocolate drink but you need to buy it for 20 coins * Book Room - The Chocolate Book but you need to buy it for 200 coins * Dance Club - The dance floor becomes chocolate but you need to pay to DJ to change the dance floor. This service needs 800 coins * Dock - Have a chocolate shop but you need to hire for make it For 10,000 coins/3 days * Snow Forts - Chocolate fight but you need to buy a chocolate ball for 5 coins/1 ball * Plaza - A chocolate patch but you need to buy it for 20,000 coins * Forest - Grow a chocolate tree but you need to buy the seed for 3 Coins! * Cove - A chocolate replaces the fire but you need to buy many things, This is up to 100,000 Coins! * Beach - You need to buy 2 chocolates for 50 coins and share this with friend on a folding chair * Lighthouse - You need to request the musicians to play the chocolate party's music instead for 10 coins * Beacon - Get the chocolate light but you need to buy it for 5,000 coins * Ski Village - Have a free puffles * Pet Shop also sells cheap puffles at night all puffles for 20 coins come out with five new colors gray brown peach bage and silver sell the new ones for 10 coins during the party bring back the white-milk-dark chocolate but insted of 900 coins it's 30 coins the prices are going to be low only during the party Hat Party All hats for free Come out with 10 new colors Red-Blue, Green-Orange, Purple, White-Green, Blue with red spot, Red-Green-Blue, White, Green-Purple, Yellow-Red, Orange-Brown Beta Hat also come back --356556 05:25, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Bad word Party - You can say bad word without getting ban, also you can say numbers Puffle Party-is all about puffles and how we love them Trivia * During beta party, The hat is given out everywhere * During Halloween 2005, The sky is daytime and there is no music * Pizza Party have no decorations * During 2006 st. patricks day party, There was a grand opening of a pet shop. * During 2006 April fools day party, The ice rink have igloo items * During 2006 April fools day party, In yearbook said that all is upside down * Summer party 2006 have only palm trees * Western Party have the same song as puffle roundup, but it was remixed and use in 2007 party * Sports party have many changes :-Ice rink have scoreboards :-Puffle in ice rink is removed :-Pool is added into cave * Halloween 2006 is same to 2005 but it's nighttime. * Christmas have snow covered with the return of hat and it was stored in January. * During Festival of Snow and there was the carved snow around he island with the stored snow with the first booth:Snow Cones. * The st.patricks day party is almost same to normal but it's green (Therefore, I don't think there's a party) with the return of the hat * April fools day contains the box with decorations! and you can teleport with the box with purple jacuzzi. * Cove party also have a 2nd booth is Juice Shop * Summer Party isn't same to 2006 (Variety Decorations) like iceberg have a net or coffee shop have a beach with 2 new music and return of a blue lei with new shop: Ice Cream shop * Water Party have the popcorn shop and all is variety water. Same to summer party * Snowballs has changed to water balloons during water party * Fall fair have return of the Snow Cone shop at the beach and have the new games to get tickets and buy the prize at the plaza (Return of the blue tent, There was the pizza eating contest and Harvesting at the forest, also there was the big sign in each games *When Club Penguin released Fall Fair party, all of the servers were full. * When fall fair ends the lighthouse music changed to the fall fair song * Halloween also same to 2006 but have 2 new songs and cave also the slime pool and buildings have styles * During Halloween 2007, The music is played everywhere except Dojo and there was the Scavenger Hunt! * During the surprise party, There is more 2 backgrounds (First free backgrounds!) with the remixed song * During Classic Christmas, Two things was returned - The scarf and santa hat * During Winter Fiesta 2008, The party have new music replace old song with the new shop:Churros and ice cream, Taco Stand * During the Submarine Party, There was the new shop: Sub Shop and i think this shop make good taste of hamburger * St. Patrick's day have the new thing is the parade with the new item at the ski village with the tree at the forest. * During April fools 2008, There was the return of the red propellor hat and there was many silly decorations * During Rockhopper and Yarr Arr-ivall Parr-ty, It's same to pirate party but add some line and the pin is at the same place * During Medieval Party, There was many decorations but when it was extended, The wizard hat return.